


Betrayer of Heart

by Neoratu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Poetic, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Akashi mengetahui talenta Tetsuya, pun Tetsuya merasa seolah menemukan cahayanya.





	Betrayer of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini saya terjemahkan dari tulisan saya sendiri yang saya pos di akun Nherizu. Bahasa aslinya adalah bahasa Inggris. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis berdasarkan prompt: he was the light of my life and my greatest betrayer.

**Betrayer of Heart**

Ketika Akashi mengetahui talenta Tetsuya, pun Tetsuya merasa seolah menemukan cahayanya.

Tidak, Akashi bukan cahaya yang sama dengan Aomine. Akashi lebih, lebih dari itu. Ia adalah cahaya dalam kehidupan Tetsuya yang membosankan, cahaya yang membimbing Tetsuya untuk menjadi “seseorang”, dari kondisinya yang bukan siapa-siapa. Akashilah yang memberi arti dan harapan dan segala eksistensi Tetsuya. Tetsuya menggenggam erat kata-kata Akashi, melakukan yang terbaik demi menjadi yang Akashi inginkan.

Lalu, di kala salah satu bola mata Akashi berubah menjadi emas dan semua hal yang Tetsuya tahu berubah menjadi kebohongan serta penolakan, Tetsuya mengingat saat-saat ia menganggap Akashi adalah cahaya ... dan yakin akan satu hal.

Akashi memilih untuk merampas cahaya Tetsuya. Meluluhlantakkan dunia Tetsuya—tanpa sisa. 

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
